Secrets, Lies & Love
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Quinn and Santana are two girls who are very far from normal. They both share a secret with their family. But when they meet a young brunette and blonde during their first day at McKinley High School can they stop lying to the duo they love and tell the girls the truth? I suck at summaries please give it a go.
1. Their Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters associated with Glee, just the plot and any additional characters I may add in. I got the idea for this story while watching Twilight so there may be some things similar but there is no copywrite intended for either Glee or Twilight.**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV.**

Urgh! I can't believe I let Marley talk us into this! I honestly can't believe she wants us to go back to High School. But I can't believe we all agreed to go... Well actually I can believe it it's not the first time she's used her powers to get what she wants... Damn pathokinesis! Yeah I said pathokinesis, it is the ability to feel and manipulate other peoples emotions. You see me and my family are not normal. We are also not human. We are a family of vampires. More commonly known as a Coven in our world but our coven is one that is not normally disturbed since within our coven we hold the Unholy Trinity.

If you where to mention the Unholy Trinity to a vampire they would cower and describe us as the most vicious and unforgiving vampires there is. Now of course this is true but only when necessary. This trio consists of myself, my best friend Santana and another member of our coven Bree. We have just moved to Lima, a small town in Ohio but not all of our coven have moved here yet. Kurt and Blaine along with Puck have yet to move here, they had some prior comittments to attend to. So here we are, myself, Santana, Bree, her mate Kitty, Marley and her mate Jake ready for our first day back at High School. God am I dreading this. High School students get more stupid and gullable every year. It's exhausting.

Still not that I would ever admit it but I am also starting to look forward to it. Something is telling me I will like my time at McKinley. My feelings are never normally wrong I just wish Santana had a different power. She has given me nothing but grief about this. We decided to take two cars and split up. I took my car with Kitty and Bree and Santana took hers with Jake and Marley but that may have been so I didn't have to ride with Santana reading my mind the whole way there.

It took a short 10 minutes to get to McKinley High School and we all met up in the parking lot before walking into the school together. I hated school last time I was there now I have to relive the nightmare. Marley is lucky I like her.

As we all walking into the school as usual for us everybody turned to look at us. We fell into a 'march' I suppose you could call it. Me leading, Bree and Santana behide me with Kitty behind Bree so you could see her over Bree's shoulder and the other two side by side next to Kitty, forming our own little hierarchy triangle. As we walked further into the school Marley and Jake walked off to find their lockers and the rest of us walked over to the board to sign up for the cheerios. The four of us talked it over last night and decided to give it a go. We have two years at this school so we may as well make the most of it. After signing all our names and agreeing to meet up and go together we went our separate ways... Kitty and Bree probably to find a closet or empty classroom, Santana probably to find someone to terrorize and me to find my locker. It only took me a few minutes to find said locker. I wouldn't need to use it as it's not like my books would ever get too heavy for me but I had to keep up appearances as a normal teenage girl.

I briefly looked to my right, for what reason I couldn't tell you, I just did and there stood the most gorgeous human I've seen standing only 7 lockers away. Okay she may not be everyone's idea of beautiful or gorgeous but to me she was perfect. She stood staring into her locker. Her long dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders and part way down her back. Her eyes are like melted chocolate. I don't know how long I've stood there staring at her but almost as if she senses me there she turns her head towards me and smiles. Her smile dissapates however when she looks over my shoulder. I turn my head to look in that general direction and see a tall jock staring at her. I'm assuming he is supposed to be smiling at her but honestly he just looks constipated. I turn to look back at the brunette beauty but find her nowhere to be found causing my own smile to dissapear.

"Damn Q, could your thoughts be and louder or any more sickening." Santana says quietly as she walks up behind me.

"Shut it S!" I snap. God I wish she had any other power but reading minds, it seriously drives me crazy. Why couldn't she have had Marley's power or Kitty's power of psychic electrokinesis anything is better then her constantly being able to read my thoughts at her own will.

"Okay" she says holding her hands up in mock surrender. "Play stupid but we both know the truth." She says grinning stupidly. "Oh but just so you know the Jolly Green Giant over there was eyeing up your girl."

Hearing Santana say this caused a weird reaction in my head. I immediately felt very protective of this girl and wanted to rip off this giants head. Santana must have heard me cause she just laughed and said "Ready for homeroom?" I just nodded in response and we both headed off to find the room we are supposed to be in but my mind still hadn't strayed far from the brunette. I had to get to know her, find out who she is.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is my first Faberry/Brittana story so any thoughts on what you would like to happen to our couples are always welcome as I have no set plot for this other than how it will end. Also, feel free to leave reviews and let me know what you thought. I apologise for the chapter being short but I didn't want the story to become rushed or crammed in the first chapter x**


	2. Meeting Rachel

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV.**

This is ridiculous! It's almost the end of lunch time I've just been told I have made the cheerios and I am the new Head Cheerleader since the previous one graduated or something... Urgh I don't even know what coach said. I can't focus on anything except from the brunette I saw this morning. God I so need to think about something else but her beautiful brown eyes are never far from my thoughts. I sound like a love sick puppy and I've never met the girl. Screw this!

"S! I'll meet you later okay?" I shouted to my best friend. The only response I got was a nod in my direction before she turned back around and carried on talking to Kitty and Bree. We have all made the squad, which lets face it given our strength and flexibility given were vampires was easy to anticipate. Since we had tryy outs during free period and was called back at lunch (now) we wont meet the rest of the squad until tonight at our first practice. We are the only four that the coach deemed worthy enough to join the Cheerios so we haven't actually met anyone on the squad.

I decided to have a pick up my uniform on the way out of the gym and have a wander before I had to endure the nightmare that is Spanish. The only reason I decided to take it was that it is essentially an easy A. I decided to go and change into my uniform in the bathroom near the auditorium since I've been told its hardly ever used. At least I would have some privacy.

Once I had changed into my uniform I placed my normal clothes into the duffel bag that I got with my uniform and went to put it in my locker. When I reached my locker I looked over and smiled when I saw those gorgeous dark brown locks a few lockers down. It was at that moment I saw that annoying giant approach her. I turned to look in my locker so it didn't seem like I was trying to listen in but I had my ears trained on their conversation.

"Listen very carefully Finn. I'm not interested in you. I never have been and I never will be. We sing together in Glee thats all." The brunette said. Well at least the giant has a name. Finn. I had yet too meet him but I already didn't like him. I looked over out of the corner of my eye and noticed he had a confused/constiipated look on his face. Jeez! Does he always look constipated. Its ridiculous.

"But we would make such a good couple. Come on, you know you wanna be with me." Finn replied. He just doesnt give up does he. How much simpler can she make it for him.

"I said no Finn. That is the end of this discussion." At this he began to start getting angry and grabbed her a little to rough for myy liking. When I noticed his grip tighten even more and the brunette flinch from his hold I decided to step in. "Finn let me go. You're hurting me."

"No, don't you see how good we'd be together Ra..." He stopped talking as soon as I stood behind the brunette.

"She asked you to let her go now I suggest you listen and walk away." I said a lot more calmly then I felt at the time. My anger must have shown through my face though as he quickly released her arm and practically ran down the corridor.

Once she saw him round the corner she turned to me. "Thanks. He was beginning to hurt my arm. I'm Rachel by the way." She thanked me. At least I now have a name to call her. God she more gorgeous up close.

"No problem, Rachel. I'm Quinn. Are you sure your arm is okay? It looked like he was holding you pretty tightly." I asked genuine concern in my voice. Most people never see this side of me, only my family. For some reason I cant bring myself to be a bitch to her. She looks shocked for a second... Maybe because a stranger stood up for her and showed concern or maybe she thinks I wouldn't care... I have no idea but her face quickly changes into the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen.

"Yes, thank you Quinn. My arm is okay." I nod and her gaze lowers to my top. Once her gaze lands on its destination her smile disappears from her face and she snaps her eyes backk up to my face. "Sorry Quinn I have to go." And with that she slams her lockeer shut and briskly walks away.

Before I can begin to follow her a tall jock stands infront of me smiling at me. I just lean against the lockers and grin at him rolling my eyes. I know exactly where this is going to go and he hasn't even said anything. "Hi I'm Azimio Adams. I noticed you made the Cheerios. I think we should go out. Lets say Friday night?" He rambles like I'm supposed to just agree to dating him. For a start I don't even know him. He's so full of himself and arrogant I cant help but scoff at him.

"You honestly think I would agree to go on a date with you when your this full of yourself and I don't even know you? Are you serious, right now?" He just grins down at me. God I hate teenage boys. I could tell straight away from the look in his eyes he wasn't going to let this go. I swore I wouldn't do this but I'm not going to be able to cope with this every day for however long it lasts. I push myself of the lockers and stare straight into his eyes. I continue staring until he isn't blinking and is looking at me expectantly. "Listen closely. I will never want to date you and I never will. You will do well to remember this."

"You don't want to date me and never will" He recites back to me. It's then that I start blinking again and break the hold on Azimio. He immmediately walks away without even a backwards glance. God I love having compulsion as my power. It makes things a lot easier when I do or don't want people to do things. It's like planting a thought in someone's head but they always carry out the action/thought. They have no choice in the matter. At least it will help make my high school experience bareable. It was then that the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the start of our next lesson. Time for the torture that is Spanish. At least I shared that class with two of my family.

After what seemed like a never ending lesson the bell finally rang and I breathed a sigh of relief thankful that after that torture I had another free period. I had had one this morning when I had Cheerios try outs so this was my second one of the day. As I walked out of my classroom with Santana and Marley I saw a sight that filled me with both confusion and anger. There was Rachel backed against a locker surrounded by Azimio and three other jocks. Before I could even register what I was going to do about the situation all four of them threw Slushees in Rachel's face. As they began to walk off my feet followed them of their own accord. Just before I caught up to them I felt my feet slow down and my anger dissapate. As I stopped I turned and glared at Marley. Damn it! I looked towards Santana who mouthed "Bathroom" to me. I slightly nodded in her direction before going to the nearest bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and there was Rachel leant over the sink washed the Slushee out of her hair. She noticed me in the mirror and after a few moments she finally spoke to me. "If your going to Slushee me again or call me names can you just get it over with already please. I'd rather not prolong this." This statement confused me to know end. I would never do that to her. She must have seen the confusion on my face as she turned around to face me.

"Rach, I wouldn't do either of those things to you. I just wanted to make sure you are okay and to be your friend thats all." I stared at Rachel without blinking. Using my power would force her to believe me. But I didn't expect what she said next.

"Right and you expect me to believe you when your now on the Cheerios. The Cheerios and Jocks all think its funny to Slushee me. Why would I believe your any different?" She responded to me. What the hell!? Why didn't my power work on her? This has never happened before. I guess I'll just have to convince her the old fashioned way.

"Rach, I promise I won't do that. Just let me prove I want to be your friend. Will you let me try?" I asked and when I received a nod in response I continued. "Thank you. Name anything you want me to do and it's done. I mean it Rach. I'll do anything to prove I'm serious about being your friend."

She seemed to mull this over for a while before finally looking back at me and smiling. "Well you could join the Glee Club with me. We need some new members so we have enough members to compete in Sectionals. What do you think?" She asked. She started off sounding confident but as she went on you could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Done. I'll even get some members of my family to join to boost the numbers." I replied hoping to put her mind at ease and prove I meant what I said. I had no idea how I was going to convince some of the others to join the club but I would find a way to do it. If need be I will just use my power on them but I really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have been amazed by the follows and favourites I have received on this story so far. The reviews have been lovely and have made my day. Please feel free to leave a review on the story so far or what you would like to see happen to our couples. Don't worry we will see Brittany in the next chapter :).**

 **Til next time guys x**


	3. Meeting Brittany

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Santana POV.**

It's only the first day of Junior year and I hate it already. The only upside to this day has been getting on the Cheerio's. It's like the uniform is the ultimate protection for human's. Once the student population see you wearing this uniform they give you an immediate wide berth, not that I would need the uniform for that. But it's like the uniform is a jock magnet. They all think they can talk to you and flirt with you just because your a Cheerio and its driving me crazy. I don't know how much longer I can take it without snapping. Luckily it's the end of the day and all I have left to do now is go to my first Cheerios practice. I'm actually looking forward to this I just need to remember to tone down my strength and speed so I don't hurt anybody.

I met up with Quinn, Kitty and Bree before practice. We all walked into the locker room and changed before heading into the gym. As we got to the gym the rest of the squad were already warming up... Thats when I saw her. The most flawless beauty I've seen in my existence. From her long blonde hair, pulled into the required high pony, to the long, toned legs that seemed to go on forever. I had no idea how long I was staring but she raised herself into a standing position that's when her eyes met mine and I found myself looking into the most clear blue eyes ever seen. I couldn't help but smile at her. Something was drawing me to her. I needed to be close to her.

I was so captivated by those fabulous blue eyes I hadn't seen Quinn walk back over to me until she spoke. "Wow San, at least I didn't stand their staring like an idiot." She whispered, jokingly in my ear. I just turned to glare at my blonde friend to which she just chuckled and said "Come on. I'll put you near her during practice but if we dont start soon Coach is gunna blow a gasket over there."

I followed Quinn's gaze and we both chuckled before heading out into the middle of the gym as she saw us approaching the blue eyed beauty walked over to us with the most dazzling smile. I was instantly smitten with her and would do everything I could to protect her.

"Hi! I'm Brittany." She introduced herself. "Coach told me to come and introduce myself since you are the captain and second in command and I choreograph all our routines."

"Nice to meet you Brittany. I'm Quinn and this is..." I cut Quinn off by saying "Santana. I'm Santana." I offer her a small smile and I get one back from Brittany. Quinn is trying her hardest not to laugh at me and has her smirk firmly planted on her face. She waits for a few more minutes then decides to go talk to some of the other cheerleaders and introduce herself.

"So Britt, what do you like to do besides Cheerios?" I asked the tall blonde. If Quinn was going to mingle I was going to make the most of the time and talk to Brittany.

"Oh erm... I'm in the school's Glee Club, New Directions with my friend. Actually we could do with some new members. Do you think it's something you would like to do?" Britt said. She became suddenly unsure as she spoke her last sentence. I wasn't sure why but it was like I couldn't say no to this girl.

Before I knew what I was saying I found myself replying with "Yeah sure Britt. Hey do you have your phone?" Britt nods and runs off to her duffel bag before coming back with here phone and hands it to me. "Okay. I've put my number in your phone. Text me later with details for Glee." I told her before handing her the phone back. But before walking away she pulls me into a tight hug and kisses my cheek as she pulls back, smiling then practically skipping away. It wasn't until she was looking in her bag and I had walked over to Bree that I heard her little inner monologue _'God Santana is hot. Yeah calm down Brittany she probably isn't even gay let alone attracted to you.'_ Christ how can this girl not know how hot she is. I needed to make her see that she is gorgeous and work my way up to telling her I want to be with her. She's so sweet and innocent though. Can I really taint her view of the world with my families secret? Oh hell I don't know anymore. Better get back to practice before I'm kicked of the team and can't see my blonde beauty.

After 2 hours Coach finally called practice and allowed us all to go home. The four of us hit the showers and headed home for the night. We had a family meeting last night and decided that going out and 'hunting' wouldn't be wise until the others came back in two days time. We could all hold our own but we are in strange territory and don't know if there are any other covens or threats about. As we all got home my phone vibrated in my pocket signalling a text. Unlocking my phone I become confused when I see a text from an unknown number but smile once I read it and realise who it's from.

 **Unknown-Santana: Hi it's Brittany :)**

 **Santana-BrittBritt: Hey Britt. Saved ur number :P**

 **BrittBritt-Santana: K. Cool. Glee meeting 2morra after skool and u need an audition song :)**

 **Santana-BrittBritt: Okay. I'll b there. Maybe with some other members :) C u then B x**

"Hey guys, can you come in here for a sec!" Quinn called from our livingroom. Time to go see what Fabray has to say. "Okay this will sound kinda weird but I've been talked into joining the Glee Club by Rachel. Agreeing to go was the only way I could make her see I genuinely want to get to know her." I just stand there smirking. Damn Berry has known her less than 24 hours and already has her whipped... Not that I can talk since I'm in the exact same situation. "So I kinda wanted to see if some of you would join with me?"

"I've already agreed to join Q" I tell her from my place in the doorway she turns at me looking a mixture of shock and mocking. "Britt asked me earlier. She just text me telling me Glee meets after school tomorrow and we need to prepare an audition song" Quinn just nodded at me and looked at the others expectantly. Marley was the next to speak up.

"Well if your both in then soo are me and Jake" She said to Quinn with Jake nodding beside her.

"We are as well" Surprisingly enough it was Bree that spoke for the pair. "Can't break up the Unholy Trinity can we?" She asks causing us all to start laughing.

We sat and talked about how we would audition for a while until we decided that Marley and Jake would audition as a duet and Me, Quinn, Bree and Kitty would audition as a quartet. We had even worked out what songs we were going to sing. We were all beginning to look forward to tomorrow. We tried to convince Marley to have a last minute Cheerios try out but she wasn't budging on the topic so we all decided to go do our own thing and try again tomorrow. It feels weird to be there without Marley. I hope she changes her mind. I've seen her dance and she's amazing. She would love being on the Cheerios with us so I just hope that maybe Glee Club can remind her of her love for dance so she may reconsider joining with us. I may be a bitch to her sometimes but I love her as I do all my family.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay so there's our Brittana meeting guys. Please feel free to leave a review on what you think of the story so far or anything you would like to see happen to our favourite couples. Should Finn try and keep Rachel away from Quinn? Do you think Santana should tell Brittany the truth straight away or keep it from her for a while? Let me know your thoughts guys.**

 **Until next time x**


	4. Glee Club

Rachel POV

It is the end of the second day of Junior year and time for our first Glee Club meeting. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Not for Glee, oh hell no, I was born to sing, dance and be on broadway. No. I am nervous to see Quinn again. I've not seen her since our conversation yesterday in the bathroom where she said she would join Glee and try and get her family to join as well. So here I am in the choir room sat next to Mercedes. Everyone is already here except of corse Mr Shue who is already 15 minutes late on the first Glee meeting and surprisingly Brittany. Tina sat next to Mercedes talking animatedly about something with Mike sat on her other side. I dont know what as I never really listen. Sam and Artie sat on the other side of the front row with Finn behind them giving me that constipated look once again.

As I turned back around from glaring at Finn I see Brittany walk in and smile at me. I may be at the bottom of the school but I had become very close to the blonde cheerleader. I could tell her anything and I had no doubt she would keep it a secret for me. She was easily my best friend. She took her usual seat on my left and pulled me into a tight hug only releasing me when she saw Mr Shue wallk into the choir room. Only 20 minutes late. Well done Shuester a new record.

"Okay guys we have a few potential members auditioning for us today." As he carried on talking I stopped listening as I saw Quinn walk into the room and stand near the piano with what looked like her entire family. Jesus how did she manage to pursuade them all to join? I hope they can all sing well. It will give us the numbers for Sectionals straight away which means more rehearsal time, providing Shuester gets his head out of his arse and plans it in advance this year not leaving it till 2 weeks before the competition. It was then that I listened back in when Mr Shue said "Okay first we have a duet audition. Lets hear it for Marley and Jake guys." We all clap politely while Jake goes to the band and tells them what song the will be singing and joins Marley in the centre of the room.

 _[Marley:]_  
 _Baby, let's cut down the lights_  
 _I just really wanna let this fire burn bright_  
 _I'm just telling you to have an open mind_  
 _Just imagine us_

[Marley:]  
You're taking me there, you're taking me there  
Our lips are barely touching  
So do it again, so do it again  
We could be on to something

[Marley:]  
Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me  
Heyo, heyo, if you want it then you got it, hold me  
No more, no more wasting time  
We can, we can go all night  
Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me  
Ayayayayayayayayaya  
Body on me  
Ayayayayayayayayaya  
Body on me

[Jake:]  
Put you up against the wall  
And I'ma go to work 'til you get off  
Baby, soon as you're done we'll go some more  
Girl, just imagine us

[Marley & Jake:]  
You're taking me there, you're taking me there  
Our lips are barely touching  
So do it again, so do it again  
We could be on to something

[Marley:]  
Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me  
Heyo, heyo, if you want it then you got it, hold me  
No more, no more wasting time  
We can, we can go all night  
Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me  
Ayayayayayayayayaya  
Body on me  
Ayayayayayayayayaya  
Your body on me  
Ayayayayayaya  
Your body on me  
Ayayayayayayayayaya

[Jake & Marley:]  
I'm not asking for too much, put your fingertips on me  
Don't wait 'til the sun's up, we can keep this in between  
Us, only nobody has to know what's going down right now baby

[Marley & Jake:]  
Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me  
Heyo, heyo, if you want it then you got it, hold me  
No more, no more wasting time  
We can, we can go all night  
Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me  
Ayayayayayayayayaya  
Body on me  
Ayayayayayayayayaya  
Your body on me  
Ayayayayayayayayaya  
Body on me  
Ayayayayayayayayaya  
Body on me

Wow! They sounded amazing together. All 8 of us stood up applauding the duo who just smiled before going back to the others. Mr Shue got back up and started to speak "Wow guys that was amazing." He said to Jake and Marley before turning back to us. "Okay now we have a quartet audition. So lets hear it for Quinn, Santana, Kitty and Bree guys!" Like they need introductions, please they where the only students that where placed on the Cheerios from try outs. Everyone knows them. Mr Shue made his way to sit back down while I watched the four grab stools and place them in the middle of the room. God I hope they can sing. Please let them be able to sing. I'd love spending more time getting to know Quinn. She actually seems genuine when she says she wants to be my friend and other then Brittany I haven't had that in a long time. As the other take their seats I see Santana go towards the band but she doesnt tell them their song choice. Instead she just grabs an acoustic guitar and sits on her stool along side the others. The song is immediately recognisable from the first chord but I have yet to hear it as an acoustic song. This should be interesting.

 _[All:]_

 _When all is lost,_

 _And love is tragic._

 _Cast a spell,_

 _It's called black magic. [3x]_

 _All the girls on the block knocking at my door!_  
 _Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!_

[Kitty:]  
Is your lover playing on your side?  
Said he loves you,  
But he ain't got time.  
Here's the answer.  
Come and get it  
At a knocked down price.

Hey!

[Quinn:]  
Full of honey,  
Just to make him sweet.  
Crystal balling,  
Just to help him see  
What he's been missing.  
So come and get it,  
While you've still got time.

Hey!

Oh my god! Her voice is amazing! She sounds like an angel. I'm hooked on her voice already. It's made me fall for her even more... Wait! What!? No Rachel, stop it! She's probably not even gay. Just be happy with being her friend. As she looked over at me I couldn't help but smile at her. She winked in response and I tuned in to listen to the rest of the song.

 _[Bree:]_  
 _Get your boy on his knees_  
 _And repeat after me, say_

[All:]  
Take a sip of my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
([Quinn:]and it's called black magic)

Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
([Quinn:]and it's called black magic)

[Santana:]  
If you're lookin' for Mr. Right,  
Need that magic  
To change him over night.  
Here's the answer.  
Come and get it,  
While you've still got time.

Hey!

[Bree:]  
Get your boy on his knees  
And repeat after me, say

[All:]  
Take a sip of my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
([Quinn:]and it's called black magic)

Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
([Quinn:]and it's called black magic)

[Bree:]  
All the girls on the block knockin' at my door!  
([Quinn:]I got the recipe)  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!  
([Quinn:]now you belong to me) [2x]

[Bree:]  
Take a sip from my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me  
I got the recipe.  
And it's called (black magic), and it's called, and it's called black magic!

[All:]  
Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me ([Quinn:]belong to me)  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
([Quinn:]and it's called black magic)

Falling in love [8x]

[Quinn:]  
Magic!

Everyone including me stood and roared in response to that amazing performance. They all have truly amazing voices. Once we had all died our cheers and clapping down. Mr Shue stood up and walked back over to the group saying what we was all thinking "Welcome to Glee Club!" To which we all began clapping again as they came over and took a seat while Mr Shue went up to write something on the board.

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter is mostly song lyrics but I wanted to include their auditions.**

 **The songs I have used are Rita Ora ft Chris Brown – Body On Me and Little Mix – Black Magic (Live Acoustic Version).**

 **So what do you guys think their Glee assignment will be? Also Puck and Klaine will be making an appearance at the end of the next chapter.**


End file.
